


One Proud Papa

by Jade_Dragoness



Series: Pregnant Spock [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: cliche_bingo, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, written for the lulz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-11
Updated: 2009-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://jade-dragoness.livejournal.com/57227.html?style=mine">Pissed and Pregnant</a>- Kirk’s POV, a couple of months into the pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Proud Papa

Even a couple of months into Spock‘s pregnancy, Jim had yet to stop gloating. 

After all, he’d gotten Spock - a very much male Spock - of all people knocked up. That kind of skill in the sack was practically heroic and he fully expected to go down in history for being a sex god.

And even though he seriously considered that he deserved a medal, he had learned to reign in his smugness in front of Spock. Of course, he just as often forgot and then he would end up in the medical bay, whimpering softly while a grinning Bones healed his hands. 

It was getting to the point that the entire crew was taking bets on what day and what hour, Jim would end up back with broken hands. So, far, Uhura was winning the most. If Spock hadn’t been one of the objects of all that betting Jim would have suspected that Uhura had cut him into the winnings. 

“It could be worse, Jim,” said McCoy with a smirk, as he healed Jim’s hands for the third time that week. It was only Monday. It did not bode well for the rest of the week.

“Oh, really?” Jim asked annoyed. “Do you want me to get Spock to break your hands for change?”

“Not that,” McCoy said with a chuckle. “It‘s just that you have to consider what hand breaking means to a Vulcan.”

Jim frowned. “Okay, I know they use it to kiss with. So you‘re saying it‘s like a punch to the mouth?”

McCoy’s smile widened. “Think lower.” And he moved his hand down to his waist in example. 

Jim’s eyes grew huge, and he cross his legs in an involuntary movement. Well, there was something he never ever want to experience. 

Vulcan strength applied to his most favorite physical feature? And not in a fun way?

Jim had once seen Spock kick through a four inch thick wooden door and not even break a sweat. 

Just thinking of Spock pulling that maneuver on his balls made Jim want to curl up into a protective fetal ball, and possibly never uncurl again. He would gladly deal with breaking hands for the oncoming months until the baby was born.

The horror on his face must have been pretty obvious because Bones was laughing so hard, he had to hold himself up by the bio-bed. Jim flexed his hands to check if they were fully healed and glowered down at his friend. 

“I can see you‘re busy, so I‘ll just check myself out of sickbay now,” grumped Jim.

McCoy waved him goodbye as he continued laughing hard enough that he slid down to the deck.  
*-*-*-*

Jim found Spock in their quarters, frowning in his Spockian way over the com-unit monitor.

He peeked over his shoulder and saw that Spock was looking at a list of baby care educational files, human and Vulcan. And again, Jim felt that overwhelming urge of pride at the reminder that this gorgeous man was carrying his baby.

“Have I ever told you, how much I love the fact that you‘re so Vulcan?” Jim asked, settling his newly healed hands on Spock’s hips, sliding them forward so that they lay over Spock’s still flat abdomen.

“No, you have not,” Spock said, his tone cool. He turned enough to raise an eyebrow at Jim. “What are the circumstances that brought you to this conclusion?”

“Oh, nothing. Just felt like saying it,” Jim said innocently.

End


End file.
